False Pretense
by ImogenAlreadyPartTwo
Summary: Rogue, Pyro, and Mystique left. Rogue left everyone thinking she got the cure. John faked his death. Mystique left scorned. A year and a half later, they live in a small town under different names. Life is good- that is until the cure beings wearing off. Will they be found? What will happen to the quiet little life they have? Should they even be worried? Heavy RyRo. Rated T for now


"What are you laughing at?"  
"Mama tagged me in this Facebook post."  
"Really Marie? Facebook? I thought we agreed that was a bad idea."  
"No John, YOU decided it was a bad idea. I think you're dumb,"I shot back with my southern accent coming on thick.  
"I'm just saying, if we disappeared then why the hell would we be on Facebook? They're going to find us because of you two."  
I closed the computer and looked at him,"John,as far as anyone is concerened you are dead, and I got the cure and ran. Mama got betrayed and ran off. We are seriously over fourteen hours from that place. We changed our names. We keep a low profile. Fuck, we are in one of the smallest towns in Alabama."  
He scoffed,"Don't remind me."  
"Excuse you?"I retorted. He hated being in the South. He hated the South, which made it all the more confusing as to why he was with me.  
"Oh, come on. Everyone is so phony. They all wave and smile at you for no reason. It's weird and there is no such thing as privacy."  
"John, you need to learn what hospitality is,"I sighed as I picked the computer back up.  
"Whatever. I'm just saying your little social networking with mommy who is going to be home from work in like two hours,by the way, is going to be the downfall of us."  
I rolled my eyes as he started flipping through TV channels. I know he hates the South. I know he hates having to act like a human. I know he hates my mother, and I know he is just afraid that something will happen to me. It still doesn't excuse how rude he is sometimes. I mean,geeze, we have been here for a year and a half now; everyone knows us. Everyone likes us. He just needs to realize we can relax now.

_"I like this town,"I said taking a big drink of sweet tea._  
_"It's quaint," Mama responded picking at her eggs._  
_John scoffed,jamming food into his mouth. I observed the two closely. This seemed so crazy. I was in a tiny town in Alabama with Mystique and Pyro. Mystique was my mom.. At first I was so angry, but that slowly faded. I was just happy to have my mother back. She was exactly what I remembered as a child. Her hair a dark brown stopping just below her chin. Her eyes were a calming blue grey. She didn't look any older than she had twelve years ago. John? Well, I was just glad to finally have him. His hair was getting long, and thankfully the frosted tips were almost gone. I love his dirty blonde hair without the bleach. He looked rough,scorn,but still he looked like John._  
_"I think we should stay here,"I finally spat out._  
_John dropped his fork,"Here?"_  
_"It reminds me of my hometown."_  
_"Oh,please,this is nothing like that commune."_  
_"I didn't mean that one. I meant where I went after you vanished,"I said angrily._  
_You could see on her face that had hurt. I almost felt bad. She was quiet for a second before turning to a passing waitress and grabbing her arm._  
_"I'm sorry,ma'am but is there any chance you know of any places for rent or sale here?"she asked polietly._  
_John snorted,"Seriously,here we go."_  
_I pinches his arm,"Hush now."_  
_The waitress looked over at us and smiled before turning back to Mama. She placed a hand on her hip and thought for a moment before responding,"Ya know, I think that there are some houses for rent out toward Millen Road, but you'd be better off rentin' unless you wanna stay here long term."_  
_"Thank you,"John spat before either of us could respond. I hit him._  
_"Really,thank you,"I stopped to read her name tag,"Hayley."_  
_"It's no problem,doll,"she smiled,walking away._  
_"So what? We just-we live here? In this town? People are looking for you Mystique and me."_  
_"That's why we make those aliases disappear,"she said quietly as she finsihed her meal._  
_I was getting excited. I giggled and hugged John. I could feel his body loosen up once I clung to him._  
_"You really want this?"he asked me._  
_"Yeah,I really do,"I said calmly._  
_"Then pick my damn name, and make it something good."_  
_"How about you be James Alexander Jones. Mama can be Charollete Katherine-with a K of course- Adams, and I will be Victoria Claire Adams,"I sighed._  
_It was quiet for a good minute before I realized they were staring at me awkwardly._  
_"How long were you thinking about this?"John asked dumbfounded._  
_I shrugged,"Since we decided to run away together."_  
_Mama laughed,causing me to laugh, which in turn made John laugh._

"Marie,Marie get off the computer,NOW!" I heard John yell,causing me to come back to reality.  
"Huh? What? Why?"  
"The cure, it isn't-we need Mystique home now!"he jumped up,throwing his jacket around his shoulder and began to walk away.  
My mind suddenly flashed back to him walking away from me on the blackbird. "John! Don't leave me!"I pleaded. "I-I'll get off the damn computer! I mean,it's not important. It's dumb. Please,don't leave me again!"I cried,now standing behind him.  
He turned around,confusion on his face. I had tears staining my face and I couldn't stop sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me,realizing what I meant.  
"Marie,I'm not leaving you. I'm going to get Mystique because you care about her. Didn't you see what they were saying on the news?"  
I pulled away to look at him,"No. What-what are you talking about?"  
He ran his hand through his hair,"Rogue, the cure is wearing off. There's been reports all over. I have to get to Mystique before she changes in front of humans and we get chased away."  
Wearing off? It's a cure..how can a cure just wear off? This can't be happening.  
"I'm coming too,"I said grabbing my jacket and following him out the door.

"Oh,hi Victoria, James," Chelsea,the young sweet coworker of my mother, said as we walked in.  
"Yeah,"John said looking around.  
"Hi,Chelsea."  
"Your mom's in the restroom,"she said quietly as she walked by us.  
"Thanks,"I smiled,"James, you stay here while I go find mama,alright?"  
His face said fuck you,but he said yes as I walked away.

"Mama?"I asked knocking on the door.  
"Victoria?"a quiet voice called back.  
"Yes,Mama,it's me. We need to talk,"I said resting my hand on the door.  
"Yes,we most certainly do,"she said as I heard a click signifying that the door had been unlocked.  
I walked in,the door was quickly slammed shut before I could even realize what was going on. I looked at my mother, she was sweating and looked sick.  
"Mama,what's wrong?"I whispered.  
"The cure, it's not working. My body is trying to shift back."  
"That's why we came to get you. It was on the news."  
"I should be able to control it within a day or two, but as for right now, it's too much. My body is trying to fight off my mutation. It's making me sick,"she said wiping sweat off her head.  
"Look,just gather as much strength as you can, go out there and tell 'em you have to go home. John will drive you back and I'll drive your car."  
She took in a deep breath,"Okay. Alright."  
We stood there for a few seconds. She took in a few more deep breaths and we walked out.  
This could be very bad for us.


End file.
